Comme le claquement d'un briquet
by LonelyD
Summary: Le coeur de Marie est à Bobby, mais cela n'empêche pas John de l'aimer. Il ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'une chance de pouvoir être auprès d'elle se présente à lui, il ne va pas hésiter à la prendre, aux risques et périls de Marie.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Marie, John, Bobby et Kitty appartiennent tous les quatre à Marvel, en l'occurrence à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Chris Claremont et tous les autres dessinateurs et scénaristes de nos chers petits mutants. On dira qu'ils appartiennent également à Brett Ratner qui les a utilisés et récréés dans les films X-Men.**

**Mon texte met en scène les quatre personnages cités ci-dessus et plus particulièrement Marie et John ( je pense que vous vous en doutez ). Il ne se passe pas à un moment particuliers des films, à la limite on pourra dire durant le deuxième, mais bon, je n'en suis pas certaine et cela n'a pas réellement d'importance. C'est totalement fictif et sorti tout droit de mon esprit tordu. J'ai écrit ce texte en écoutant Space Monkey - Placebo et Blind - Placebo. Un conseil, vous pouvez toujours les écouter pendant que vous lisez, ça vous plongera un peu plus dans l'univers de mon texte. J'ai mis un rating M au texte pour la petite scène sexuelle qu'elle contient, au cas ou. Je préviens, John est un petit con, mais après tout, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on l'aime? **

**J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>Marie les observait. La fenêtre devant laquelle elle était arrêtée donnait sur le jardin. Le mois de mai était radieux et le soleil éclairait de ses rayons les arbres fleuris. Une légère brise sifflait dehors. Marie aurait pu sortir prendre l'air, s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages, elle aurait encore pu marcher dans le parc ou bien sortir avec ses amis mais elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Cette journée était belle et Marie aurait pu en être ravie si elle n'avait pas eu sous ses yeux ce spectable. Sous l'un des saules, Bobby et Kitty s'étaient assis sur un banc. Ils discutaient d'une manière enjouée. Bobby souriait aux rires de Kitty. Depuis quelques mois, les deux mutants s'étaient rapprochés. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement au grand désespoir de Marie, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Bobby de voir son amie.<p>

Marie les espionnait depuis plusieurs jours et n'aimait pas la manière dont tout ça évoluait. Ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre à son goût. Ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux, elle en était certaine, même si Bobby lui affirmait le contraire.

Ses songes furent interrompues par des bruits de pas. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette démarche nonchalante qui martelait le plancher de l'école. Des cliquetis retentirent dans le couloir et Marie identifia ce bruit qui avait parfois eu le don de l'agacer. Comme celui d'un briquet que l'on ouvrait et fermait indéfiniment. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Comme si elle avait eu besoin des remarques sarcastiques de l'ami de son soit-disant petit-copain.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ce geste fit frissonner Marie, elle qui ignorait la chaleur humaine, sentation que Bobby ne pouvait lui offrir.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait inquiet et pourtant John ne l'était jamais. Il n'avait peur de rien et il ne craignait rien. John s'intéressait-il enfin à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait fini par s'intéresser aux états d'âme de Marie?

John observa à son tour la scène qui se jouait dehors et il grimaça. C'était tout simplement pathétique. Marie revint à son occupation première et aperçut Bobby enlacer Kitty. La mutante laissa échapper un long soupire.

" - Arrête de te faire du mal Marie.

- Je ne me fais pas du mal.

- Dis pas ça... Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais? Tu n'arrêtes pas de les espionner. Tu es jalouse de Kitty, ça se voit.

- De toute façon je ne peux rien lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il veut.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme il le fait. "

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre. Marie aimait bien John mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver seuls. Ils ne se voyaient que par l'intermédiaire de Bobby. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais la présence de John la réconfortait. Elle en avait besoin. Depuis quelques temps elle se sentait isolée. Leurs yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le jardin de l'Institut, John imitant les gestes de Marie. Les craintes de la mutante se réalisèrent alors. Bobby s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa et Kitty sourit. Son corps tout entier se mit à frissonner. Ses yeux marrons pétillants de bonheur s'illuminèrent. Cette étreinte avait été douce et sucrée. C'était ça, l'amour? Elle en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes autour d'eux. Le temps d'un regard, le temps d'un baiser. Et Kitty aurait prié le ciel pour que jamais il ne reprenne.

Marie écarquilla de grands yeux et en resta bouche bée. Elle avait eu raison. Elle se décontenança et les traits froids de son visage s'affaissèrent. Elle laissa tomber le masque et les faux semblants. Les sourires hypocrites qu'elle s'obligeait de porter pour un bonheur qui n'existait que virtuellement dans son coeur, furent réduit en miettes par une image qui hantait désormais son esprit. Bobby et Kitty. Bobby et Kitty. Marie se le répéta plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait voulu se convaincre de la véracité de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas et c'était bien les seuls. Elle était entourée de menteurs. Bobby, John, Kitty, les professeurs, Logan, même elle, ils étaient tous menteurs. C'en était trop pour elle.

John vit alors les yeux de la copine de son meilleur ami se remplir de larmes. Ses grands yeux verts. Ils brillèrent de tristesse. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. John n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, il avait tout de suite été intéressé par Marie, la jolie sudiste, et ce, dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il avait aimé son regard, cet air innocent que revêtait toujours les expressions de son visage, la pulpe de ses belles lèvres roses, son accent et son pouvoir. Ce pouvoir, si puissant, si attirant. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, mais ça lui avait toujours été égal. Ca n'avait fait que renforcer cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Malheureusement Bobby lui avait barré la route et c'était lui qui l'avait emporté. Il était parvenu avant lui à conquérir le coeur de la belle Rogue. Mais John se fichait bien de savoir qu'elle était avec son ami. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était l'avoir pour lui.

Marie tentait de vainement reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. John comprit son malaise, il savait que c'était sa chance. Il tira sur la manche du pull vert de Marie pour qu'elle le suive.

" Laisse tomber, viens avec moi. "

Marie ne répondit pas mais le suivit.

Ils tournèrent à l'un des couloirs et prirent les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. John l'amena jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bobby et ouvrit la porte. Marie s'assit sur le lit de son petit-copain. La pièce était spacieuse et deux lits la remplissaient. Elle était partagée par deux mutants opposés par nature et leurs différences se faisaient ressentir. Le lit de Bobby était fait, son bureau était rangé. Du côté de John, les couvertures retombaient mollement de chaque bord du matelas. Son bureau était remplis par des piles de manuels et de feuilles qui s'empilaient. Aux pieds de son lit, traînaient quelques pantalons, des livres toujours et des cd. Bobby était quelqu'un d'organisé alors que John était bordelique. Ils se complétaient, en quelque sorte.

Marie semblait toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ses yeux toujours gorgés d'eau fixaient le plancher de la pièce. Ses cheveux retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, le cachant à moitié. John s'attendrit de cette image. Il se mit à côté d'elle et sans attendre plus longtemps il l'attira contre lui. Depuis quand avait-il attendu ce moment? N'était-ce pas en parti de sa faute si Bobby s'était rapproché de Kitty? Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait conseillé d'aller s'occuper la petite jeune qui avait le mal du pays. Il avait souhaité pouvoir un jour réconforter Marie en tout bien tout honneur - du moins pour le moment - de la garder contre lui, de la prendre dans ses bras et peut-être même de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

John n'était pas du genre sentimental. Il n'aimait pas le genre de relations que Bobby et Marie vivait. John était sauvage, incontrôlable et imprévisible. Et justement, il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait rien promettre à Marie. Il lui ferait sûrement du mal, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'éprouver un amour profond pour elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'odeur fraîche de ses cheveux ennivra les sens de John. Ses paupières recouvrirent ses iris brunes et John se laissa aller à rêver un instant, s'imaginant avec Marie. Cette fois-ci, il y parviendrait, il en était persuadé. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait et peut-être même qu'elle finirait par laisser tomber cet imbécile d'Iceman. Doucement il passa alors sa main dans son dos. John n'était ni habitué à donner de l'affection, ni d'un ordinaire doux, mais pour elle, il ferait un effort.

" Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura-t-il à son oreille. "

John se dégagea de cette étreinte. Marie essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle esquissa un faible sourire face au réconfort que John lui offrait. Elle ne lui connaissait pas cette tendresse. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de fier et orgueilleux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée?

Sans réfléchir, John surprit les lèvres de Marie. Ce fut un baiser furtif, une caresse froide. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à John. Combien de temps l'avait-il espéré?

" - Qu'est-ce que...

- T'occupes pas, coupa-t-il. "

John s'allongea sur le lit et Marie fit de même. Il passa son bras en dessous de la nuque de la mutante et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait eu le temps de voler à John naquirent dans son esprit.

_John était appuyé à l'un des murs de l'Institut, une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'autre faisant claquer son briquet. Bobby et Marie étaient assis près de lui dans le parc. Ils se tenaient la main. Le mutant de glace caressa les cheveux de sa petite-amie puis lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle se mit à sourire. Une pointe transperça le coeur de John et l'expression fière et moqueuse collée à son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Ce sourire était destiné à Bobby, il n'était que pour Bobby. Lui n'y avait jamais eu le droit._

_" - Arrête de nous matter John._

_- Je vous matte pas, je matte seulement ta copine Iceman, répondit-il avec un sourire de requin collé à ses lèvres._

_- Très drôle John, intervint Marie sarcastique._

_- Bon tu t'grouilles Bobby, j'ai pas toute ma journée._

_John cachait parfois ses sentiments sous un masque. Il laissait planer l'incompréhension et la perplexité autour de lui. Il n'était pas souvent pris au sérieux, et d'ailleurs il le faisait exprès. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait été. Marie, il l'aimait. "_

" - Je sais John. Je l'ai toujours su.

- C'est toi qui à fait ce choix alors. Tu as choisi Bobby plutôt que moi. Tu as vu où vous en êtes maintenant?

- Tu ne tiendrais pas non plus John.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? J'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir. C'est l'une des plus belles mutations qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il ne faut pas que tu en ais peur.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. C'est pas toi qui tue quelqu'un à chaque fois que tu le touches.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne comprends rien John. Si tu n'aimes que ça chez moi, tu n'es pas mieux que Bobby qui fait semblant de parvenir à s'en accommoder. "

John se leva. Il n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque. Bien sûr que non, il n'aimait pas que ça chez elle. Il aimait tout ce qu'elle était, même ses horribles défauts et tous les petits traits de son caractère qui la rendait parfois énervante, mais unique. Il aimait même sa tendance à une constante mélancolie. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus déplu dans ses paroles fut qu'elle le compare à Bobby, celui qui la blessait. Bobby et John étaient amis depuis longtemps, mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Il s'adossa au mur de la chambre, les bras croisés. Marie le suivit du regard et se rassit.

" - Tu me compares à lui? J't'ai jamais fait de mal, moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas comparé à lui, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Viens. "

John lui fit un signe de la main, Marie s'approcha. L'avoir aussi proche de lui le rendait dingue. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, contrôle qu'il ne s'infligeait jamais. Il préfèrait répondre à ses pulsions, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

John attrapa Marie par les épaules. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il la plaqua contre le mur et elle se retrouva prisonnière entre le mur froid de la chambre des garçons et le corps bouillonnant de son ami. John lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts cornés par le feu. Il en avait envie et, sentant les battements du coeur de la mutante s'accélerer, il comprit qu'elle aussi le voulait. Elle acquiesça non sans gêne à sa requête, après tout Bobby se fichait d'elle et John l'aimait vraiment. À sa réponse, il colla avidement son corps contre le sien en fixant Marie de ses deux yeux brillants. Ils détaillèrent chaque partie du corps et du visage de la jeune femme avec envie. Elle fut gênée et se mit à rougir sous l'effet de cet étrange contact.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de John, il l'avait enfin pour lui. À sa merci. Les joues de Marie s'empourprèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit la bosse dans le pantalon de John qui rapprochait toujours plus son corps du sien. Une étrange sensation naquit dans son bas ventre, comme lorsqu'elle embrassait occasionnellement Bobby, lorsqu'il effleurait parfois son corps de ses mains, lorsqu'elle le voyait se changer. Le désir, Marie le connaissait.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Marie. Ce baiser le fit frisonner. Il sentit un froid l'envahir mais son excitation n'en fut qu'amplifiée. Il effectua un mouvement des reins pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Un second flash pénétra l'esprit de la mutante. Elle vit John en train de se masturber, pensant à elle. À elle et à personne d'autre, elle, Rogue, la petite sudiste au pouvoir incontrôlable.

Posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur son sein, il le caressa doucement sentant l'envie monter en lui. Il plaça son autre main au niveau de l'intimité de Marie qui sursauta. John sourit de plus belle et guida les mains de Marie jusqu'à son propre pantalon. Elle déboucla la ceinture de John de ses mains tremblantes puis descendit lentement la fermeture éclaire. Elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille auparavant et ne savait pas si elle y parviendrait. Elle hésita quelques instants, se demandant si cela avait vraiment été une bonne idée que d'accepter la proposition de John. Bobby avait déconné, mais devait-elle en arriver là? Et puis John qui l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Elle finit par répondre à la tentation et baissa le pantalon de John. De l'une de ses mains gantées, elle surprit l'érection du jeune homme. Ce dernier émit un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sa main. Elle effectua maladroitement quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. John gémit de nouveau. Il ne la voulait rien que pour lui. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le mur, autour de la tête de Marie pour tenter de garder l'équilibre sous l'effet d'un étourdissant plaisir. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme aida Marie dans ses mouvements en basculant ses hanches, accentuant les sensations que lui procurait cette masturbation. Marie ne le touchait pas vraiment, elle ne le faisait qu'au travers d'un gant qui la coupait de tout contact humain, mais John s'en fichait. C'était elle qui le faisait, et personne d'autre. Son inspiration se faisait courte, ses respirations de plus en plus haletantes. Marie sentait le souffle chaud de John sur la peau de son cou. Il brûlait de désir pour elle.

" Marie " suffoqua-t-il dans une nouvelle supplique.

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte. Bobby était rentré de sa petite escapade avec Kitty. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassée. Kitty était gentille et il appréciait passer du temps avec elle mais il aimait Marie.

Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient fermés. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, mais l'air ambiant était à la limite de l'étouffant. Dans l'ombre, il ne voyait rien. Il reconnut cependant la vague silouhette de son ami au fond de la pièce. Il l'entendit gémir.

" John? "

À cette voix, Marie s'arrêta. Que diraient-ils à Bobby? Elle avait été idiote, complètement idiote. John soupira que l'on ait interrompu son euphorie. Il se redressa et embrassa l'épaule de Marie. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

" Je te laisse lui expliquer, ça ne me concerne pas. "

Il se retourna vers Bobby, débraillé. Son pantalon était ouvert et tombait sur ses hanches. Bobby vit l'érection de John sous son sous-vêtement. Il commença à se rhabiller. John remonta son pantalon et reboucla sa ceinture devant le regard interloqué de Bobby qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. John passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était plus gêné que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avança vers lui et le bouscula. Il passa la porte, laissant Marie seule avec Bobby.

" Je te laisse t'expliquer avec elle, Iceman. "

Bobby lança un regard glacial à John. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Marie toujours acculée au mur. La honte s'était désormais emparée d'elle, elle rougissait plus que jamais. Elle savait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté? Maintenant elle était là, face à Bobby, John était parti. C'était prévisible, que pouvait-elle attendre de John? Elle était vraiment stupide.

" Marie? "

Bobby ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il appréhenda la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. John et Marie. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.


End file.
